deux êtres contre l'amour
by luce1999
Summary: Orochimaru et Tom Jedusor. Deux orphelins, deux amis, deux êtres en quête d'immortalité qui ne veulent pas aimer mais qui s'aime mutuellement. Une fin, la leur.


[Merci à **Shitada** sans qui je n'aurais je n'aurais pas écrit sur ce couple et à **saiken-chan** ma cher correctrice sans qui ce one-shot ne serait pas fini maintenant X3]

Le village de Konoha était l'un des villages les plus redoutables mais aussi des plus calmes c'est dernières années. Et pour cause, aucune guerre n'avait éclaté dernièrement et ce pour la grande joie des civiles et du pays de feu en lui même, les relations entre pays n'avaient jamais étés aussi bonnes. Oui douce illusion qu'avait les civiles. Cependant eux, les ninjas et leurs entourages savaient. Les missions continué et à tout moment des ninjas mourraient et le deuil des familles commençait. Mais pour le reste du monde, pour les civiles qui connaissent à peine le monde qui les entours, qui connaissent à peine ces ninjas foulant leurs terres et leurs vies, ce n'est rien. Ils ne voient pas le danger, ils ne savent pas que ces hommes et femmes meurent pour eux, ils sont insignifiant pour eux, oui le ninja est insignifiant pour la masse d'humain, ce sont le tout qui les protège qui est important, qu'importe qu'un homme perde sa vie pour protéger son pays, qu'importe qu'une kunoichi se sacrifie pour son village, tant qu'EUX sont protégé, cela les importes peu.

Orochimaru déteste ces civiles qui se voile la face et qui sont si ingrat. Orochimaru, plus que haineux est triste, il vient de perdre ses parents, ils viennent de mourir en mission et un ninja est venu le chercher, maintenant il devra vivre en orphelinat, il n'a plus de famille. Si Orochimaru en veut aux civiles, il en veut aussi à l'amour, il a appris que sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour sauver son père, sacrifice fait en vain, ils sont morts et le voilà seul désormais. Orochimaru n'a pas besoin de pleurer, il ne pleure pas les traîtres et ses parents en l'abandonnant en sont devenus à ses yeux. Mais ce n'est pas grave, à défaut d'avoir été élevé avec amour par ses parents, ceux-ci lui témoigné plus d'indifférence qu'autre chose, ils n'étaient pas souvent là, mais aux moins, ils ne le jugeaient pas. Les autres enfants de son âge, 12 ans, le jugent, et il n'a pas d'amis, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il prend la mort de ses parents comme une trahison, parce que maintenant, il sera toujours seul.

Orochimaru suit en silence le ninja qui est très clairement mal à l'aise, quand l'homme lui a dit de préparer ses affaires et qu'il allait être placé en orphelinat jusqu'à ses 17 ans, orochimaru n'a pas cillé, il s'est contenté de préparer ses affaires avec un calme étonnant sous le regard de l'homme qui s'attendait à des pleurs, des cris au moins un refus, mais Orochimaru ne perd pas son temps pour ce genre de chose qu'il sait indiscutable.

Le jeune garçon de 12 ans, suit l'homme jusqu'à une grande bâtisse entouré de grilles en fer hautes et noirs, une grande cour avec quelques arbre ici et là, un bâtiment gris et rectangulaire sans décoration inutile, juste de grande fenêtres aux carreaux poussiéreux. C'est ici qu'il vivra désormais.

Il est laissé par l'homme devant un bureau où il attends la venue du responsable des lieux. Ses affaires repose par terre mais sont parfaitement ordonnées pour un enfant de 12 ans. Dumbledore en le voyant le fit rentrer dans son bureau.

-Eh bien jeune homme, je ne peux pas dire que je suis content de vous accueillir ici, mais j'espère que vous vous retrouverez une famille en ces lieux, Poudlard est votre nouvelle maison après tout et ses habitants votre nouvelle famille. Orochimaru fixa Dumbledore sans rien dire, le vieil homme lui sourit avec douceur. Vous devrez vous mettre avec un autre garçon, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de chambre individuelle. Cependant, si vous ne vous entendez pas avec Tom, venez me voir, il n'a encore jamais trouvé un locataire à son goût mais espérons que vous lui conviendrait, et le vieil homme rit. Il mena ensuite le jeune Orochimaru jusqu'à devant sa chambre non sans lui faire visiter les lieux avant et lui expliquer le règlement et de le laisser affronter le fameux tom.

Il rentra après avoir averti l'autre de sa présence en toquant à la porte. Dans la chambre, de taille moyenne, comportant deux et deux armoires avec un seul bureau, se trouve un autre enfant, Tom se dit-il. Il est un peu plus grand que lui, des yeux et des cheveux noir. Le garçon se présente bien sous le nom de Tom jedusor, lui lui répond qu'il est Orochimaru. Plus aucune parole n'est échangé pendant que le nouvel arrivant défait ses affaires. Tom s'est allongé dans son lit, un bouquin entre les mains et ne fait déjà plus attention à l'autre.

Orochimaru est étonné, il n'a reçu aucun regard de dégoût ou de peur à cause de son physique faisant penser à un serpent. Il se demande bien pourquoi, ce serait bien la première fois qu'une personne n'est pas étonné de son physique, même ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient encore vivant ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le dévisager de temps à autre. Le peu qu'ils étaient présent. Prit dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas que Tom le dévisageait.

-J'aime les serpents. Je me fiche de ton apparence. De toute façon tu changeras bientôt de chambre, enfin… Tom regarde les affaires parfaitement rangés d'orochimaru, comme les siennes, il regarde aussi les nombreux livres sur des sujets variés, comme Tom, Orochimaru est curieux. Peut-être resteras tu ici. Et Tom sourit, pas gentiment, pas méchamment, juste avec un intérêt poli. Orochimaru ne répond rien, cela lui importe peu que ce Tom veuille de lui ou pas, il se retrouve quand même coincé ici.

-Le responsable m'a dit que tu souhaitais être ninja Orochimaru-kun, moi aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il t'a mis ici, la plupart des orphelins qui sont ici on soit étaient abandonné, soit leurs parents sont mort par des ninjas. Ils t'aurais fait la misère, bien que cela ne me pose pas de soucis, le directeur a voulu t'épargner cela.

-Hummmmmm…

-Bien. Pour ce qui est du reste, il a déjà dû t'expliquer. Tom se remit à lire pendant qu'orochimaru en faisait de même sur son lit. La chambre fut plongé dans le silence jusqu'à l'heure du repas où les deux adolescents quittèrent la pièce pour aller manger avec les autres orphelins, ils séparèrent dès leur entré dans le réfectoire, tout les deux préférant manger seul.

Orochimaru ne fut pas étonné que les regards se posent sur lui, Dumbledore le présenta brièvement et le repas commença. Une fois le repas terminée, la plupart des enfants et adolescents se rendirent dehors, Orochimaru en fit de même mais avant, il passa prendre un livre dans sa nouvelle chambre. Tom quant à lui, resta dans sa chambre.

Aucun enfant ou adolescent n'adressa la parole à Orochimaru. Il était bien trop étrange, son physique de serpent et son livre au nom compliqué qu'il lisait sans s'arrêter. Il intimidé les plus timides, effrayé les plus stupides et attiré la méfiance des plus intelligent. Pourtant quand Orochimaru alla se coucher le soir, après le souper, son comportement n'avait pas changé.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Orochimaru eut la surprise de trouver son compagnon de chambre déjà levé alors qu'il n'était qu'à peine 5h30. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, prit ses vêtements et quelques autres affaires pour aller se laver avant que les autres orphelins ne soient levés. Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, Tom était déjà partit, ce détail lui importait peu, il en profita même pour regarder quels genre de bouquins lisait l'adolescent au cheveux noir et au regard de glace. Et il sourit. Le garçon était très intelligent, tout autant que lui selon Orochimaru, son sourire devint un peu joyeux. Peut-être pourraient-ils discuter ensemble un de ces jours.

Orochimaru ne revit pas Tom de la journée, pas même au déjeuner ou au souper, cependant l'adolescent rentra dans leur chambre juste avant que le soleil ne se couche. Orochimaru ne posa aucune question à Tom, ce qui parut lui plaire puisqu'il engagea de lui même la conversation quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu as des lectures intéressante, me prêterais tu ton: les conséquences neuronal des genjustu sur le cerveau humain d'amanda smith ? Lui demanda Tom avec un sourire presque doux si on omettait le ton de sa demande qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose.

-J'ai vu que tu possédais le tome 2 de: soins et poison de guerre d'arnauld black.

Les deux adolescents se sourire presque avec complicité avant de s'échanger les deux livre et de commencer leurs lecture en silence. C'était vraiment agréable de lire en présence de l'autre pensèrent les deux garçons, bien sûr aucuns des deux ne le montra. Cela se sentait autour d'eux que pour une fois, leurs vigilance envers un autre être baissé, comme si d'un coup, les garçons s'en rendirent compte, l'ambiance se fit soudain plus lourde et tendu alors qu'aucun des deux n'avaient levé les yeux de leur livre.

Orochimaru fut le premier à se coucher, posant le livre juste en dessous de son lit pour ne pas l'abîmer, il se coucha ensuite dans ses draps, sous le regard de Tom qui décida lui aussi de se coucher.

Le lendemain Tom lisait encore le bouquin d'orochimaru tout en lui jetant des regards discret de temps à autre, lorsque Orochimaru se réveilla, Tom se força à ne plus jeter aucun regard, il était encore tendu d'avoir baissé sa vigilance la veille surtout avec un garçon qui pourrait presque le concurrencer. Presque. Cette pensée l'effrayait. Pourtant son masque impassible ne tomba pas, Tom savait manier les apparences comme personne en ce monde. Il offrit même un sourire à Orochimaru lorsque l'adolescent rentra, sourire qui aurait pu paraître sincère à beaucoup de gens mais qui ne trompa pas Orochimaru qui se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

Aucun des deux orphelins ne se parla de la journée, quand Orochimaru eut fini le livre de Tom, il se contenta de le déposer sur le bureau, il trouva à la place du livre qu'il avait laissé, son propre livre avec la note suivante:'' je l'ai terminé, T.J''

Orochimaru mit le mot à la poubelle, rangea son livre et s'endormit sans attendre le retour de son colocataire. Plus tard dans la nuit, ayant le sommeil assez léger, il se réveilla donc en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Il se redressa, vit Tom, lui jeta un regard réprobateur et se rendormit. Cela fit sourire bien malgré lui Tom, qui fronça ensuite des sourcils, depuis quand souriait il devant quelqu'un se rendort? Cette nuit la, Tom dormit encore moins que d'habitude l'esprit occupé par Orochimaru. Il devait l'éliminer de sa vie au plus vite.

Pourtant les jours passèrent et les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours dans la même chambre, les semaines passèrent et ils finirent même par devenir amis, bien que jamais ils n'évoquèrent ce mot.

-Pourquoi tes parents sont mort? Demanda un jour Tom.

-Par amour, dit orochimaru avec dégoût. Et toi, pourquoi ils t'ont abandonné.

-Par amour, ils voulaient continuer a s'aimer sans qu'il n'y ai de gêne entre eux. Dit Tom avec rancoeur.

-Jamais je n'aimerai, dit Orochimaru. Tom lui sourit avec sincérité pour la première fois, oui, sans aucune retenue, juste son sourire.

-Moi aussi je n'aimerai pas.

Les deux adolescents on finit de discuter. Ils ne se souhaitent pas une bonne nuit, ne compatissent pas l'un pour l'autre, ce sont des futilités dont ils ne voient aucun intérêt. Une perte de temps dont il n'ont pas besoin l'un l'autre pour s'apprécier ou se comprendre.

Les mois passent doucement et les deux adolescents sont de plus en plus proches, ils font leurs recherche ensemble, ne parlent qu'ensemble, ne sont sincère qu'ensemble. Ils sont vraiment bien ensemble pourtant, quelque chose les gênes sans qu'ils n'en fasse mention. Ce sentiment qui leurs étaient encore inconnu. Celui sur qui ils n'arrivent pas à mettre un nom. En fait cela leurs fait peur, peur parce qu'ils pensent savoir ce c'est. C'est pour cela qu'ils se voilent la face, qu'ils ne veulent pas nommer ce qu'ils leurs arrivent.

C'est pour ça que plus le temps passe et plus leur sentiments devient dure à supporter, mais ils ne s'en plaignent pas, ils sont juste amis, ils ne vont pas se plaindre, et ils continuent d'ignorer ce sentiment dérangeant pour poursuivre leur quête commune d'immortalité. Leur recherche a déjà avancé en 5 ans de recherche, de nombreuse pistes ont pu être abandonné, d'autres se sont révélé intéressante mais sans résultat mais cela ne serait tardé. Maintenant, Orochimaru a 17 ans, les deux adolescents quittent l'orphelinat le jour de son anniversaire pour leurs nouveau chez eux. Un petit appartement dans Konoha qu'ils payent grâce aux missions qu'ils font.

Lorsqu'ils ont emménagé ensemble, ils n'ont pas vue la nécessité de prendre une seconde chambre, ils étaient amis, non?

Pourquoi ne pourraient ils pas dormir ensemble? ils étaient amis.

Oui, ils pouvaient bien s'embrasser, vivre ensemble, se faire des repas ensemble, rire ensemble. Ils étaient amis, mais jamais ils ne s'aimeraient, l'amour était faiblesse.

Mais c'était stupide de lutter et faire semblant de ne pas s'aimer, aussi un jour, orochimaru rentra et Tom vint l'accueillir comme d'habitude d'une légère pression sur ses lèvres, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer. Tom se devait de mettre fin à cette comédie.

-Orochimaru, sortons ensemble.

-quoi? Fit Orochimaru ne semblant pas vouloir comprendre ce que Tom lui demandait.

-On se comporte comme un couple, on couche ensemble, on vit ensemble etc. Il serait normal que nous en devenions un. En fait la seule chose qui nous différencie des autres couples, c'est que tout les deux nous sommes incapable d'aimer. Nous voyons bien que l'amour est inutile.

-Sortons ensemble alors. Orochimaru alla ensuite dans leur laboratoire personnel. Pas besoin que les deux hommes ai de grandes conversations, en fait le plus drôle dans cette situation, c'est qu'ils s'aimaient bien plus que certains couple le prétendant et se l'avouant ouvertement. Eux étaient terrifiés par l'idée d'aimer mais sans s'en rendre compte ils vivaient ensemble en s'aimant à leur manière comme tant d'autres s'aiment sans s'en rendre compte.

Après cette mise en couple, rien ne changea entre eux, ils continuaient à s'embrasser et à se confier l'un l'autre dès qu'ils étaient de nouveau réunis ensemble le soir dans leur appartement. Ils continuaient d'avancer sur le chemin de l'immortalité grâce à leurs intelligence surhumaine. En fait, les années passèrent et ils étaient vraiment proche de leur but. Ainsi, voyant qu'il ne leur servait plus à rien de rester dans leur village, ils décidèrent de le quitter. Bien sûr ils ne prévinrent personne de leur projet et les deux ninjas disparurent du jour au lendemain de Konoha avec tant de discrétion qu'on les crut morts ou enlever. Mais il apparut bien vite qu'ils avaient quitté le village devenant des ainsi des nunkerins rechercher de konoha, des traîtres.

En effet, au bout de quatre mois, ils connaissaient le secret pour devenir immortel, ils ne leur manquait plus que quelques plantes et le tour serait joué. Les deux nunkerins se séparèrent pour aller les plantes. Ainsi ils gagneraient du temps.

Le premier a revenir dans leur repère, fut Tom, rien d'étonnant, les plantes qu'il était allé chercher étaient plus proche du pays dans lequel ils se situaient, des plantes rares pour certaines mais beaucoup de basique que les deux scientifique et nunkerins avaient déjà en stock.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla seul dans la petite maison tenant lieux de géant laboratoire, Tom Jedusor eut un mauvais pressentiment. Une odeur métallique qu'il n'eut aucun mal a identifier comme du sang flottait dans l'air. Les défenses ne s'étant pas activé, il en conclut vite que son compagnon était de retour. Le ninja se leva parfaitement réveillé et prêt au combat, sait on jamais. Lorsqu'il descendit, il se figea trois secondes en palissant à vue d'oeil, son compagnon était là en bas, à terre, des herbes avait été posé sur la table avec soin. Son compagnon était en bas, en sang, et lui souriait tendrement, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé.

-T...Tom...J'ai réussi a… sauver plantes...Mal...ninjas de ko...konoha attaqué par...surprise… Tom se précipita sur son petit ami. Il était trop tard pour Orochimaru, ses yeux commençaient à devenir vitreux, trop de sang perdu, son coeur battait de moins en moins fort. Tom resta auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin, lui caressant avec douceur les cheveux, le sang tachant ses vêtements lui importait peu, son compagnon mourrait dans ses bras, son petit ami était mort. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Tom Jedusor pleura et détesta la mort. Plusieurs heure passèrent après qu'orochimaru soit mort, Tom continuait de poser ses lèvre sur les siennes, de le caresser, de pleurer. Il avait si mal a son coeur, l'immortalité lui importait peu à ce moment là. Il emmena le corps d'orochimaru dans leur lit. Le déposa avec délicatesse avant de prendre un gant de toilette et de laver le corps mort et de lui changer ses vêtements. Il alla ensuite se laver et changer de vêtements lui aussi.

Ce soir là, Tom dormit en présence du corp froid de son compagnon, l'enlaçant dans le noir, les larmes perlant de temps à autre qu'il se retenait pour qu'elles ne coule pas. Orochimaru ne le prendrait plus dans ses bras, tom enlace plus fortement le corp, Orochimaru ne l'embrasserai plus avec rage ou… timidité, il ne bougerai plus, ne respirai plus, ne vivrai plus, il était mort. Son compagnon était mort. Mort par des ninjas de Konoha. La rage prit possession de Tom. Tom qui ne serait plus jamais Tom, seul Orochimaru pouvait l'appeler Tom, oui ces dernière années, il n'était Tom que pour l'homme désormais mort. Désormais il serait Voldemort. Tom est mort avec Orochimaru. A cette pensée Voldemort rigola, un rire hystérique, un rire fou, mélange de folie et de désespoir.

Il partit du lit en embrassant une dernière fois Orochimaru. L'immortalité lui importait peu maintenant, qu'importe toutes ces recherches, qu'importe qu'il puisse devenir immortel, maintenant c'était trop tard. Il sortit de la maison, sa tenue de ninja sur lui, les armes prêtes au combat. La maison où ils avaient vécu et où le corp d'orochimaru reposé commença a brûler sous ses yeux. Toute les preuves de leurs recherche et de sa faiblesse brûlaient. Cela le rassura, cela lui brisa encore le coeur mais le ninja partit tout de même en laissant l'habitat se détruire avec tout ce qu'il comportait.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une journée pour arriver à Konoha. Ils allaient devoir payer. La danse macabre commença, une danse vengeresse, une danse déciment les ninjas en silence, tuant les civiles gênant, le sang coulait encore et encore. Comme celui qu'orochimaru avait perdu. Voldemort fut sans pitié. Il fut finalement stoppé dans sa danse par l'hokage Tsunade.

-TOM JEDUSOR! Qu'essaye tu de faire? Lui cria Tsunade.

-...

-Répond enflure! Cria Naruto en arrivant derrière Tsunade avec plusieurs ninjas, tel qu'hermione, harry ou kiba.

-Mon nom est Voldemort, et aujourd'hui, vous mourrai. Dit Tom en relevant la tête, les yeux emplit d'une lueur de tristesse et de folie, un nouveau rire hystérique le prit.

-Quoi? Demanda Naruto. Crois tu qu'on va te laisser faire espèce de traître!

-C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré. Une larme coule sur sa joue pendant qu'il regarde l'orphelinat qui n'a pas changé, puis il glousse. Oh, comme je tiens à lui… un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait au moment passé avec Orochimaru.

-Tom ? demanda l'hokage perplexe et légèrement surprise par Tom, il lui semblait fou, ce n'étais pas du tout la même folie que dans ses souvenir, et ça lui fit peur.

-Vous l'avez tué, je vais détruire tout ce village. Je vous hais! Vous me l'avez pris! Vous me l'avez pris! Vous l'avez tué! Je vais vous tuer! Je vais tout détruire, je vais...je vais...

Voldemort commença a pleurer, ce village, il était le leur, leur lieu de rencontre, là où ils avaient emménagé pour la première fois, là où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, là où avait débuté leur quête d'immortalité. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas détruire le village. L'homme cessa ses pleures, regardant Tsunade droit dans les yeux. Oui Tom qui ne connaissait plus la solitude auprès d'Orochimaru venait de perdre tout ce qu'il avait construit avec la seule personne qu'il aima et qui lui rendait son amour, quoi qu'ils avaient prétendu pour se rassurer, ces deux nunkerins qui s'étaient prétendut hors d'atteinte de l'amour, s'étaient aimé comme peu de gens se sont aimé.

-Vous m'avez prit Orochimaru, il est mort de votre main tsunade, ne niez pas, les ninjas de Konoha sont vos armes, ils sont vos mains, vos oreilles, vos yeux. Je vous hais mais je ne peux détruire ce lieu, il a était tellement...Taisez vous! Voldemort se mit les mains sur les oreilles. Je suis désolé orochimaru, je suis désolé, j'y arrives pas, pardon! Voldemort prit ensuite le katana qu'orochimaru lui avait offert, il pleurait en rigolant, Tsunade et les autres ninjas toujours en position de défense attendirent la suite des évenement mais Voldemort ne les attaqua pas, il se planta le katana dans le fron, L'homme mourut sous les yeux choqué de l'assistance qui ne comprit pas. Comment ce criminel qui ne pouvait rien ressentir et qui était si puissant avait il put se donner la mort ainsi? Puis les paroles leurs revinrent et ils comprirent, ils comprirent que le nunkerin qui venait de se suicider était mort par amour, qu'il était humain.


End file.
